Dark Runaway
by darkstef15
Summary: Dark is a fourteen year old orphan that just found out that he is a Carpathain. On top of all that, he is about to be unwound. Will he escape or will the serect of Carpathian exsistence come out?


It was early afternoon when he and some other girl were called to the main office at the foster home. His winced visible when the suns piercing rays touch his exposed skin and a slow burning sensation gripped him like a vise. He force himself to be calm, as fought of running into the basement and taking refuge under ground. The idea should have scared him but it was normal for him now, that he understood what he was.

A Carpathian. That was the name the mysterious guy had said. _You're one of us and above all young man, you must keep or existence a secret from everyone except your life mate. _He was confused as he took a seat in a plastic black chair and slumped down in it. _A life mate? Hello, you think when someone is giving you information they would at least be reasonable and explain half of it to you! _Dark has felt with this revelation of what he sure that things were finally going to look up for him.

He picked up a magazine and flipped though it with no interest cars at all. He had a pretty good idea what they were going to say. Dark, it's not your fault but we think it would be best of you got unwound. Think of it as giving back to your country. Yeah who was going to believe that crap or do they just say that so that they sleep better at night?

"_Well, Alexia, I'm sorry to have to say this but you're getting unwound." _

What was that? Dark turned and looked around the room. There was no way in the world he could be able to hear the head care giver conversation. But he did. Gulping down a breath, he sank back into the chair, his calm demeanor all gone leaving behind a scared kid in it's place. _Breath, Dark, breath. There is a logical explanation for this._

Before he could even try to find a logical reason, he heard someone call him. He looked up to see the secretary gesturing him into the main office. He followed her, his feet dragging behind him. He walked into the room to see the head care giver, smile gesturing for him to take a seat.

He immediately notice that there was a girl crying in the corner. She was quietly sobbing, curled into a tight ball as he returned his gaze to the man.

The head care giver was a fat bastard. He had a almost ball head and he had huge glasses that were staring at some sort of paperwork. He was dress neatly in a suit ad he looked up to catch Dark's gaze.

"Dark, how are you today?" he asked politely. When Dark didn't answer, he noticed his focus gaze of the girl, "Don't worry about her. She had some bad news."

"Oh. Well, I'm okay," Dark replied. He wanted a to scream I know what you're going to say. Instead he kept a steady eye to eye contact.

"I wanted to ask you something. What going on You are smart, Dark yet you have horrible grades and aren't socializing. Why?" he asked as he had a pencil and a yellow legal pad poised an ready to write down his statements.

Well, jeez, dude, if the sun burned you like overcooked toast and you could read people minds might be a good reason. Instead of just blurting out his differences, he shrugged it off. Dark keep his piercing gaze on the window behind him.

"Dark, listen. I'm sorry to have to say this but you are getting unwound," he said looking down at his paperwork. "Just sign this, here." He shoved a pen in my hand, expecting him just to sign it.

"How do you sleep at night?" Dark asked with a hidden venom in his voice. He kept his charcoal eyes lock with the bastard that sat in front of him. He shook his head with the sudden desire to rip him to shreds. "You think I going to just sign it? Why don't I just commit suicide? Overdose on some drugs? Shoot myself? Wouldn't that get the same job done?"

"Dark, I don't like this better than you do. Listen you're both over the age of thirteen. It best for all three of us this way. Do you want to live the rest of you lives as social outcasts? Think of all the people you'll be helping!" He said calmly, not given into the boy's temper.

"By what? Getting dissected alive? Do I look that stupid to you?" Dark retorted, he swore he saw leaping flames in front of his eyes. Gritting his teeth, and with clench fist hanging on either side of him he choose to defy the care giver by picking his next words very carefully, "If we're to expensive you to give a childhood to, why didn't you have them unwind us since we were babies?"

"You ungrateful child!" the old man thundered, getting up to his feet, "I gave you a home, food and clothes and this is how you repay me? The one time I ask something of, you act like it's a big deal?"

"It is a big deal! It my life!" Dark hissed back at him. His unnatural acute hearing picked up footsteps coming in from all direction. He whirled around to see a couple of cops coming in with guns drawn.

"Okay kid, you little temper tantrum is over," one of them same grabbing his hand and trying to pulled it behind his back. He wrenched it away backing up into another guard who bear hugged him from behind, crushing him against the bulletproof vest. The guy slammed into the ground as they tied his hands together

behind his back.

The cops shoved him in the back of the truck and dark lost his footing slamming against metal floor and the girl was shoved in there with him. He heard the grumble of the engine as it groan to start up. Dark sat up gingerly and suddenly he had a plan.


End file.
